The application relates generally to a covering of or plug for a bore hole, such as a hole in the earth used in connection with seismic exploration and for locating said covering after placement in the hole.
Coverings for holes serve several purposes. When used with explosives, holes are drilled and filled with a charge that will explode. Coverings for such holes will, among other things, retard the release of blast gas from the hole, which if released without restriction, reduces the effectiveness of the explosive and can also create an overpressure status or air concussion in addition to injury and/or property damage. Coverings may also allow a hole to be readily located at a later time. Current hole coverings are difficult to find and/or difficult to use, as they are required to coordinate with a number of independent parts, such as those required for location of the hole and blasting.